1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor module including a plurality of semiconductor elements such as Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs) and Free Wheeling Diodes (FWDs) has been broadly used as one of semiconductor devices. For example, such semiconductor modules can be connected in series to achieve a function as a switching device, a converter, etc.
When such a semiconductor module is in operation, inductance occurs in its internal wiring etc. As the inductance increases, a transmission delay of a signal transmitted through the wiring increases and a time difference between ON and OFF operations of a gate voltage also increases. Accordingly, there is a fear that characteristics of the semiconductor module may deteriorate. Therefore, in order to reduce the inductance of the wiring, for example, there has been proposed a method in which a gate conductor is used to press a gate terminal of the semiconductor module to thereby make electric connection (see patent application publication JP-A-7-312410).
Although inductance in the semiconductor module can be reduced by use of the technique disclosed in JP-A-7-312410, there is a demand for further reduction in inductance.